


Struck by a smooth criminal

by Boozombie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Back alley kiss, Forced Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, but not for long, gangster au, mobster kuroro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Kurapika is just wandering when he’s hit by, struck by a smooth criminal.This song came on while I was working on something else and it was a cute thought so I had to write the one shot. This goes out to my friend that keeps me inspired!





	Struck by a smooth criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechaos/gifts).



I wandered the streets of yorknew with a heavy heart. It had only been six months since a fire had stolen my family from me and I’d been shuffled around the country four times.

 

‘Family friends’ and ‘relatives’ had been all over putting me up the first month after the accident until they realized they held no claim on my family’s large wealth even with me in their house. I hated them all, trying to capitalize on my tragedy, one of them even tried to get me to front the money for some business proposal. I couldn’t even remember it since it had been doomed to fail.

 

Now I was staying with some man that claimed to have been a ‘close business friend’ of my father, so far he’d been kind and hospitable but I just knew he wanted something from me.

 

I sighed heavily as the streets of my new ‘home’ got darker and less safe looking. I was so lost in thought I badly even cared about all the side eyed looks I was getting.  

 

I’m attractive, weak looking, and wearing rather nice clothing, in short I looked like an easy target. What these hideous, gold digging people don’t know is I was strong, smart, and I can take care of myself in this dog eat dog world.

 

I guess it was only a matter of time before I was yanked into a alleyway but still it was irritating. I let off an embarrassing squeal as some random man suddenly pushed me into the dark space.

 

I grunted when my back hit the brick. I opened my mouth to berate the tall dark haired man but was immediately cut off.

 

“Play along and I’ll give you whatever you want,” he breathed quickly before his mouth was suddenly on mine. I gasped into the kiss and was immediately surprised with the tongue that slipped into the wet cavern.

 

My brain short circuited long enough to make me realize; this was a pretty good kiss. The mystery man was skilled and before long I was kissing back, my tongue moving slowly forward to tangle with his. He gave a small sound of surprise before his lips curves into a smile and the kiss took on a knee wobbling intensity. My mind was wiped of all my problems as I let the moment take me.

 

He tasted like smoke, leather, and something sweet I couldn't distinguish, maybe pudding? It was definitely vanilla though.

 

He chuckled a bit into the kiss and I felt a spark of pleasure jump to my groin, I immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. It only made it better that my social worker and my father’s lawyer would really disapprove of me kissing strangers in an alleyway.

 

A thunder of feet rushed past the opening of the alley just as he began to rub his groin against mine. I peeked up through my lashes to see men in uniforms running past the alley, not even noticing two men making out as they went.

 

As soon as they were gone the mystery man pulled away and leaned out the opening to peer at the street. He laughed lightly and tightened his grip around me and smiled charmingly down at me.

 

“Well thank you for the perfect escape and of course the kiss, you’re better at it then you look,” he gave a quick kiss to my cheek and began to pull away, intent on leaving me.

 

“Wait,” I called grabbing his sleeve, he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smirk.

 

“Yes?” He crooned lightly at me, mirith in his eyes.

 

“I believe I was promised anything I wanted if I ‘played along’,” I gave an air quote and leaned against the dirty brick wall with growing confidence.

 

He paused and stepped back into the alley with me with a thoughtful look. He had a growing grin on his face as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered at the contact and finally got a good look at him and damn he was hot. Coal colored eyes and raven hair against pale skin all wrapped up in a fitted black suit and a wrap on his forehead, he almost looked like he could run a mob but that’s ridiculous.

 

“That’s right I did promise that, and you certain did more than play along” he gave me a smug look as he looked me up and down again and licked his lips. “So what wish could I fulfill for you?”

 

“Revenge” I answered plainly with no amount of mockery in my voice. He raised a brow at me and I smirked myself. “I want revenge on a few people that have been trying to control me”

 

“You don’t say?” He hummed and peered back out of the alley, checking for the cops. This could not get better. “And how might I help you with this revenge hm?”  

 

“Well you and your apparent criminal activity seem like a rather grand revenge to me” I answered and he didn’t even look offended, he honestly looked intrigued.

 

“Well aren’t you interesting, so am I being used to get back at mommy or daddy, little rich boy?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“A blood sucking lawyer living off my family's tragedy but that not important and my names kurapika” I waved away the details and took his tie in my hand and pulled him down. He laughed at the action and went with it. “So do we have a deal?”

 

He grinned devilishly and tipped his head in a charming manner. “Delighted to meet you kurapika, I’m Kuroro Lucifer and I’d be incredibly happy to make this lawyer very, very angry.”

 

“Good then I’ll meet you at seven,” I grinned back as I felt him push something that felt like a cellphone into the pocket of my 300 dollar jeans.

 

“Wear something nice darling,” his lips meet mine one last time in a quick searing kiss and I was left breathless. My eyes slid shut and then he was gone.

 

I opened my eyes to see the dark alleyway and the light from the street blurring in a neon rainbow across my vision. I grinned in self satisfaction and left the alleyway with a skip in my step.

 

How was I too know that I just made out with the leader of this cities biggest gang? How was I too know I’d end up with him? How was I too know I just got struck by a smooth criminal.


End file.
